board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Board 8 RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 2 Week 4
The Fourth Week of the Board 8 RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 2 Tournament. ''~Week 4~'' Battle 49: RustyMrMokka vs. Giggs ~The Score~ RustyMrMokka: 0 Giggs: 7 ~The Raps~ RustyMrMokka Stop, relax, I’m busy with the facts Stop, chillax, I’m stoned behind a mach Crankin’ this music, it looks a lil sketchy But I don’t care cuz this songs a lil catchy You wonder why I’m never here Cause you bump at the wrong time, but I have lil fear I’m a starting forward, gettin’ all the floor time While your on the bench, earning a single dime Have fun with y’all life cause you wish you were me Watchin’ your family starve, you still need to pay tha fee This is brought to you by my cell phone See y’all later, time to roll the bones Giggs Why hello there, Mister Mokka, Mister rap cock-blocka Votes I'll dock ya, you'll wish that you were on time when I clock ya Spittin' "y'all", southern drawl? Shit was straight up comic But I'll beat you punctually like my internal clock's atomic You're new to this rap domain, desperate for some publicity I'm killin' rookies like Payne, wastin' kids of all ethnicities Kickin' livewire rhymes laced with vocal electricity My raps'll Sting like you the Police with perfect Synchronicity Rusty, your rhymes are corroding, each line I'm outclassin' Piano wire across the throat cos Giggs' a rap assassin. Every word in this verse deliverin' third degree burns As your hope in this rap battle collapses like Bear Stearns RustyMrMokka You seemed to bring tha heat, but it’s no fire Cause that’s what I’m packing, man I’m such a liar Cause I’m warning you, Incoming Fire Storm I’m here this time rappin’ from my dorm Wait a minute, I forget that I don’t go to college But for a High schooler, I know I got more knowledge Then a 30 year old man who lives in his mama’s basement If this we real life, this rap would be a face plant Cause right now the score is one nothing Rusty I know it wounds hurt but no reason being fussy As I make my final move and put you in a toss All I’m hearing from this board is Get Lost Giggs You think I'm some has-been? Giggs is in no mid-life crisis Cos yo, I'm still in my teens, and yet I'm worshipped like Isis Don't mistake talent for experience just cos you got neither These twelve bars'll make Rusty take a permanent rap breather And yo, "Get Lost," you say? Well I'll just end this battle early 'Cos you're as alive as Mr. Eko, with flows as mobile as Hurley This match was decided at the start but you just had to force the issue I'll write the sermon for your funeral cos none of this board gon' miss you Tryin' to big up your knowledge, but what you're dealing with's spectacular Compared to my wisdom, you're Encyclopedia Dramatica I'll gladly kick fools when they're down if they just can't hack it Straight to the other side of town, your new home - the loser's bracket ---- Battle 50: Avyuir vs. TimJab ~The Score~ Avyuir: Wins by DQ TimJab: N/A ~The Raps~ Avyuir I was AWOL last time, preparing for this rhyme But peeps were acting like i'd commited a crime! I'm in my prime, so watch your back TimJab Your mind will be so fucked you'll be going to rehab The bracket's up, the first match will be soon I'll dominate the leaderboard just like a monsoon Tetris > Space Invaders for the potential upset Take a note from my book and get in the mindset I'll bet, right now, i'll finish above you Exactly like FF3 over Sonic 2 Your bracket will elementry be a joke entry, Like Crystalis, so we'll skip the pleasantry ---- Battle 51: Jukkie vs. BBallman7 ~The Score~ BBallman7: -Win by DQ Jukkie: -n/a ~The Raps~ BBallman7 Taking a DQ in a battle with Jukkie, He looked at the matchup and said "Cokes just fucked me, I'll admit you aren't lucky; you're not the first to face me and end it abruptly, I know you had enough see, before it even started you knew you couldn't touch me. But don't think I'll let you go and think I won't beat dead horse, Cuz I'll happily unload a clip into a corpse, And I don't mind this win it makes my ego much bigger, Cuz now they'll say "BBall killed him, before he pulled the trigger." So even with you running I'll still cause a collision, In a league all by yourself you wouldn't win your division. Cuz I'm known as a legend no one's even heard of ya, You're another victim and I'm a mass murderer ---- Battle 52: Extha vs. TLO ~The Score~ Extha: N/A TLO: Wins by DQ ~The Raps~ TLO Thanks to cokes for hosting rap battle Cause if aeon came back hed be grilled like dead cattle Now let me shout out to the LNC with such precision Including Jukkie, crasty, idyvino, and digitalincision Let's not forget RayDyn, Mokka and rammtay Fetusbucketeer's so bright he turns midnight into day And if MajinZidane tries to hijack my topic I'll light him up so bad like he was a fire in the tropics As for realosix he may never come back Hope no one says its because he's black These rhymes dont make any sense but I'm just keepin it terse And while we're all missing ExTha let me finish up this verse ---- Battle 53: sonicblastpunch vs. Rollthebones ~The Score~ sonicblastpunch: 6 RolltheBones: 0 ~The Raps~ sbp there's a science to this process that you just don't have the knack for you skipped out on rusty's match and we're not sure what you came back for the idea is lines interwoven, string concatenation but prolonged exposure to yer work just mandates vaccination 'cause you're lazy and unpopular and sad like an overweight goth it's no surprise "rollthebones" shifts around to spell "be loner sloth" but anagrams aside yer plans to try and man the battle stations have us all awaitin yer next self induced humiliations found yer day planner, in fact, i think i'll read today right off it "step one: lose to sbp, two: (question marks), step three: profit" so go ahead, flounder and fail, and reinforce that all will deem we add: another victory for me; remove: yer self esteem RolltheBones Your style is a poetic crime, feminine rhyme after feminine rhyme, Whereas my lyrics are sublime, the greatest poet of my time. We outgrew anagrams long ago; SBP? “Public’s chants: No!” I didn’t think I’d ever sink that low, but this battle is quid pro quo. And when I man my battle station, you feel the sensation, That creeping trepidation as I fight back the temptation, To lay down this beating, leave you broken and bleeding, With a fleeting chance of succeeding after this meeting. Go ahead, take my esteem, while I crush your victory dream, With my authority supreme, like a communist regime. But don’t take it to heart, you were dead from the start, Sonic died on Genesis, so depart; ‘cuz celebrating is my favorite part. sbp you must have caught some illness 'cause you sound and smell obscene with all yer rhymes claimed as sub-lime because you're lookin worse than green and yer delusions of empires reveal your brain's gone way too sick you're wailin painfully like you're muhammad hassan's entrance music well fittin considerin how short his gimmick stuck around your life's been one big insult and it ends with you bein put down or put to sleep or euthanized -- whatever euphemism serves to properly convey the fate we've all decided you deserve so comb yer puffy mullet back one last time for yer last appearance find a spot on yer skin where the grease will cause least interference and think about the compilation released once you're gone "the best of rollthebones!" -- a blank cd with acne doodled on RolltheBones Is that the best you’ve got for me? I think we all agree, That CD won’t stay empty, you’re gonna see the best of RTB. Not sure why you think you’ve got clearance to discuss my appearance, the only interference is your adherence to weak rhymes and incoherence; Rappin’ about wrestlers, you fuckin’ clown, you’ll never take my crown, You’re juvenile mind will have to leave town, once I lay the Smackdown. Get back to English class, it’s absurd, your pathetic use of words, Three synonyms for euthanized I heard, in that weak rap that just occurred. You said I looked sick; you’re right, I was up puking all damn night, I was trying to hide my plight to be polite, your rap made me sick, alright? But I’ll take a pill or maybe two, then do what I came here to do, No illness will keep me from beatin’ you – with that, I bid y'all adieu. ---- Battle 54: DigitalIncision vs. Forceful Dragon ~The Score~ DigitalIncision: 6 Forceful Dragon: 1 ~The Raps~ DigitalIncision FD, good to see you my man how's it going? I figure I'd ask before my magnificent showing. You know, the one where I make you look like a biter? Though all I'm really doin' is exposin' you for the righter! With my verbal onslaught I perfectly spit capricious, my rhymes flow freely just vicious and malicious; because for you rap battlin me is nigh on ambitious! I'm about to Force you down underneath my boot FD I'm here to dominate this Dragon as rappin's top brute, see! Do not disagree with this emcee known as Digi. If you're wonderin' what's happening just read the marquee, DI slays FD with an incision strong, begins his winnin' spree like he planned all along. Forceful Dragon Spendin time matchin length with rhyme The essence of rap passin you by Rap battlin' is gritty, aint gentle or pretty 'cos "pretty" means ******, ya get me? Rap's hard hittin; rap's flow spittin; not soft-written kittens with mittens And so I'll kick yo ass until your marrow quakes People takin bets how many bones i'll break 'for you give up, and its gonna be soon; more contorted than platoon, your corpse be strewn Featurin' more of your blood than Kill Bill'd allow Nevertheless ya got a lesson from teacher now DigitalIncision FD call me Surge cause you just Shocked me good I expected raps from you but I guess I misunderstood I'm calling you Koga because those raps were Toxic in a bad way Or maybe you're Giovanni, hittin the Ground in dismay You can call me Blaine for ignitin' your raps, I'm Burning trash I'm Gary now, your rival and I'm makin' a splash Destroying your raps and leaving nothing but Ash Damn FD you annoyance, you're like a bad rash You're team rocket to my Pikachu your raps just cant win You're going down again FD much to your chagrin I think you got jipped as a Dragon you're defective Call me Lorelei, ice beam to FD, SUPER EFFECTIVE! Forceful Dragon Shoulda known better'n start a vidya game rap; Invoking the subject? Activating my traps Shotty-melee your face, sticky nades on yo ass And i'm ghostin the skies, warthoggin the grass Got croc heads opened wide, logs dippin to hide Even still I can ssssnake your frog from both sides Yeah, my red shells trackin' with ease, balloons i will seize green shells deadlier still, always comin in threes Smashin up rainbow cruise, you must be playin to lose; I'm runnin 700 percent and still takin abuse, I've got a claim to fame you can't hope to tame; You're still just the player, but I am the game. ---- Battle 55: Swif7y vs. The Beginning ~The Score~ Swif7y: 5 The Beginning: 2 ~The Raps~ Swif7y hello, i'm highly advanced plus the rhyme form demands. that you respect this loss cause my mind is cyborg enhanced. better believe it, swif7y's the best here so suck on my blessed pair. i'll bury you so deep hell will seem like a breath of fresh air. and the fact that you're weak, it's just a matter of speech. i'll put my foot up your ass until your bladder retreats. plus i'll ask for receipts every time you battle with me. such a waste of my time i'll be refunded back a few weeks. Fuck puttin lead in your frame, it'll embed in your brain. and i'll have you runnin quicker than ink left in the rain. i'll leave this rapper estranged with this gift that i'm sending, to: the beginning, from: swif7... which is this killer ending. The Beginning Next time send your small package via express Postmark it by the deadline to the accurate address Cuz I didn't receive a gift, what I saw was a mess Baseless attacks lacking style or finesse Slow-witted rhymes forced my brain to regress To your level of intellect on afternoons at PBS So now I'm publicly endorsed, TB funded by the people Watch as they flock, Swif7's hanging from the steeple Investors worship me, they see their stock is paying off Swif7's followers jump out the window, they were safer with Madoff So here is your receipt, the gratuity's included Hope you enjoyed your stay, The Beginning has concluded Swif7y aight it's time to come raw, dope, ill, tight and abusive. cause i'm tired of holdin back like strikin masseuses. blessed to spit and dressed to win with a meritless arrogance. though i'm new to this conquest of disparaging narratives. i'm swif7 bitch, i write with the mood of really pissed peasants. and you'll be tortured in front of the town with medieval witch weapons. i'll cause damage quick til gauze bandages cover all vantages. i'm raw cancer sick, you're shootin blanks while i'm drawin cannons, kid. not one quotable rhyme in that verse that you sung. while i'm spittin them flames like i have lucifer's tongue. i'm not sorry that i'm showin you up, a tyrannical image fuels my mic. Fuck cocky, i'm just full of myself... like cannibalistic suicides. The Beginning First a day and a half, then it takes you an hour Swif, you're a schizo, Maya Driscoll to my Jack Bauer You're a self-composed couplet, no idea what-the-other-line is thinkin' String together random words, bump into each other, a rhyming Blinkin Now if Swif threatens to eat himself, is that a hostage situation? And is his idea of a romantic getaway, right and left hand masturbation? Under constant self-manipulation, you need to rip out your satan's tongue Your flow can't breathe in there, it's just an artificial lung You think you're a cancer, just confused for bovine aches You're the stuttering b-b-buffallo using sporadic line breaks Who claims to be full of himself, so that makes you made of bullshit Guys and gals, Swif7 and his Verbal Diarrhea are now running for the exit ---- Battle 56: swordsman vs. Wiggs ~The Score~ Swordsman: 0 Wiggs: 6 ~The Raps~ swordsman Drunk last night but I’ll thrive today Either way I’ve arrived to quickly slay my prey I’m the Ovechkin of rap, Alexander the Great Deke through the gap and a score I create One-Zero me, your ego deflates while ya ponder your fate Defeat you await, grave is dug, head’ll be on my plate All smoke and mirrors, a little man behind a curtain I’m the true wizard, leave you hurtin’ for certain Shootin’ lasers from my mouth and fire from my fingers Deadly medley of chaos, no man lingers Body scorched and mangled, you had no time to run Like a shotty to the skull...DOA in round one Wiggs Charge you a penny for your thoughts, all you can afford Gonna show you the Wig is mightier than the sword Take your PC away from you, like the keys from the ignition You're not goin' home tonight in this state of inhibition I ain't playin games or tricks, got no cards up my sleeves, What you see is the real deal, "Can you dig it, Keanu Reeves?" Usin' mirrors to do your thing, your skills are just an illusion Your whole premise's less believable than The Matrix: Revolutions You're dreaming of beating me, and that'll always be imaginary, That's about as real as "i", and as complex as fuckin' binary. Feels like any rhyme that came out of your mouth was purely accidental And while you struggle with your Base 10 rap, I'm goin' hexadecimal. swordsman Don’t worry Cokes, I have what it needs Hot lines to make ya shakey, drop you to ya knees Try to take my keys? Smash ya face in with the board QWERTY on ya forehead, with ease you’ve been floored You’re wrong, this IS the matrix and I know it’s unbelievable You chose the blue pill so to you it’s inconceivable That I could have the skill to reach heights thought unachievable Truth is, you’re merely average and I am the One Bend physics to my leverage and I’ve only just begun This lyrical, physical, and spiritual domination Leave you speechless, lifeless, and faithless- ready for cremation Scorched to ashes by an obliteration device of my creation Wiggs Down to the finish line, but you're out of cooridination One last rap to put you in your place, via insubordination Yer havin' trouble keepin up, watchin' a bunch of slow asses, Cuz your pace is sloggin' down, like a Grimer through molasses, Don't try typin' too fast, without practice it'll hurt you, Pains me watchin' you do 5 WPMs, tryin' to type out "ERTYU" Now that you've chosen your path, you'll be beggin' for that blue pill, Yer all strapped down, forced to watch "The Day the Earth Stood Still" Speechless, lifeless, faithless; I would say it describes you Quite a close relation once again to our friend Keanu And that's all there is to my hit rap of the summer, "Dude you are so totally wasted.... bummer!" ---- Battle 57:F Furious J vs. Princess Anri ~The Score~ Furious J: Wins by DQ Princess Anri: n/a ~The Raps~ Furious J Anri's hit the bricks, didn't wanna take his licks Even if he was here I'd send him to the river of styxx He ain't got the tricks, to kick it with the J the slick He's comin with the tenacity of newborn baby chicks But J's here to dominate with a forceful performance While fappings the closest Anri's ever come to romance He's taking his martial arts test but it won't do him no good If he stepped to me I'd snap him in half, just like balsa wood He didn't have the chops he needed, to accomplish his feat But winning against me is a fluke, with no chance of any repeat Furious J is the pinnacle of rap, the creme of hip hop elite Even if Anri were here, this match would end in his defeat ---- Battle 58: KnightofNee vs. SensiShadeSlaye ~The Score~ KnightofNee: n/a SensiShadeSlaye: Wins by DQ ~The Raps~ SSS It’s time for a story - ladies girls and gents About a guy named Shade whose raps were like torrents Of hellfire and hailfire and other kinds of fire too And maybe a little lightning, even, in lieu Of an opponent that likes fire - hey, I’m rambling Let’s get back to the point of this song that I sing So this Nee guy, right? He’s afraid of my verses So he vanished, waiting for a weaker opponent to versus But you know, I’m not really picky, a win’s a win dude Not accepting this generous gift would be quite rude …Wait have I already rhymed dude and rude in this competition? Ah well, doesn’t matter, it’s not the point of this mission ---- Battle 59: SeginusTemple vs. Ed Bellis ~The Score~ SeginusTemple: 0 Ed Bellis: 7 ~The Raps~ SeginusTemple Ed Bellis haunts contest board, flauntiest whore gives fellas head on more occasions when they pay him, fellatin - directly to the fore, swallow more, but spit creamy caucasion spermguard the keyboard, let his flow be yours, mushroom stamp post button, stroke rod broke off the wad. Meanwhile I fly like Icarus but get my wings signed by god burned away feather things smoked ed 'king' kickin n screamin on rap scene flatlinin saline so mean now read between coke lines: I'm divine, in your hell you won't dine, so stay lean and now I deem it's time for a joke on ed's mammer she can get in a line, but 'no loose items on the ride', so damn her camera snaps shot of bell on rap coaster, realizing mortality craps lots when he eyes me reapin over his lingual immorality watchin him kill english will make me nauseous, so I'll ralph a bit and my second verse will serve a single-hand seance of the alphabet Ed Bellis To challenge the king, step into my ring, y’all got mad fees to pay So I hope ya don’t choke while you’re blowin much smoke, Mr. Seggie Fils-Aimé Theatricality don’t suit ya, banality gon’ boot ya, need a rappin’ resume I’ll sing ya a ballad bout an untossed salad, cause you’ll be in the ground like Caesar lay Talk about coasters, ***** I’m the tycoon, gon’ burn ya an’ toast ya in a lyrical typhoon Ain’t no rap drought here, I’ll bring the monsoon, see you flail about here like a crazy buffoon Shoulda taken a dive, cuz you ain’t at all immune to the king’s massive jive and Seg-killin harpoon What’s it take for ya learn – there’s just not enough room; just call me Mr. Burns and you’ll be my hired goon Takin potshots at my mom ain’t classy, it’s just sad, but it’s still not quite as gassy as me ****in your dad My mortality is timeless while your life is just a fad; you’ve killed men before but that was just because your breath was bad I’m the majors like Brad, y’all just hang around like Chad, I’ll impale ya like Vlad, you’re a McQuack like Launchpad You’ll soon rue this day, but I’ll be glad; another victim falls to the rappin’ jihad. SeginusTemple As a roman lord I banish Bellis's crap decap Ed his flow tapped like he's greekin Like mappin hell he can't chart in tartarus, unlike the Spanish armada M-Jammer's son is weakened His leakin corpse on my coliseum, Nero was never nuts as these, I do thriller and seize em Please, his torrent was quelled like the router was sabered by Liam HUH My torturous words like light swords fight wars under mic roars I'll spit vile venom into a vial, pour for Ed and serve without smile phased While he spits on dude's ***** for lube, doin a mix of goob-like whores Rubik's cubes or Rube's got nothing on this complicated style maze SON Yo, cash rules everything around me, watch me superman that OHHHH Bellis lick me like a lollipop, now here's the here's the here's the scenario I'm the real slim Seggy and I like big butts Bitch get out the way, Seg gon give it to ya WHAT Ed Bellis Seg resorts to gimmicks and quick fixes to jinx me; it stinks Rippin’ off rhymes multiple times is a high crime, methinks Resortin’ to chortlin’ out alphabet bold letters is borin’, I’m snorin’ King Ed gon’ pour it on in a torrent so raw you’ll need Neosporin Hidin’ behind big words, I’ll chop ya into thirds and feed ya to birds It’s absurd, your victory’s blurred, a slaughter has occurred Wanna talk Greeks, I’m like Socrates, questioning why you exist You’ll be the Oedipus to my Sophocles, and here comes the plot twist: You’ve lost this game, I’ve tossed your brain, now gouge out your eyes That you didn’t forfeit from the onset is the only surprise You’re floating on the edge, Mr. Seg, now I’ll toss ya off the side Tomorrow’s headline news: “Ed wins, Temple died.” ---- Battle 60: fetusbucketeer vs. AlecTrevelyan006 ~The Score~ fetusbucketeer: 2 AlecTrevelyan006: 6 ~The Raps~ fetusbucketeer If it's alright with you, good sir, I'd like to be polite today To sort of change the running trend of spouting angst and rage and hate So kindly and with your permission, Sir Trevelyan oh oh six, I'll begin the act of complimenting your mother, your father, and your sis Your mother was a gorgeous girl who blossomed into a perfect woman with a heart of gold it's no surprise she landed your dad with her supple bosom Your parent's love produced two children, one of which is you, of course, the other being your little sister, with the poise and grace of a thoroughbred horse Which isn't to say that your sister's ugly, because as any red-blooded young male will attest, she's a prime example of effortless beauty, in her movements, her actions, her thoughts, and her dress I hope that you're thankful of the gifts you've been given, but since you're so keen I'm sure you're aware that you're life is considered by all as idyllic, your intentions pure, and your appearance fair AlecTrevelyan006 Why thank you mister fetus, as indeed you are too kind I can see your soul is good, and your language is refined But while you are quite nice, and all people find you charming The way you misinterpret me is indeed quite alarming You nailed it on the head, when you called my sis a horse Cuz like one with broken legs, I’d shoot her without remorse While mom and pop who are my source, and whose union you endorse Were in my youth untimely split by beatings and divorce So you see that while I turned out well, it’s not all good at home While the story of your life makes a nice and happy tome You call my life ideal, but it’s yours that I call awesome While my family’s so screwed up I envy Michael Dawson (WALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLT) fetusbucketeer I once heard a tale of a man who had a seizure during his pilot's test, he crushed the ground, killing billions at his leisure 'cause you see he didn't hit a field or pond of even forest - What he hit was way more brutal, I'm surprised you didn't know this. He hit the Large Hadron as hard as he could but didn't realize his mistake until he was surrounded by millions of tiny black holes, each the size of a sperm of a snake He just thought he was tripping or had a concussion but quickly he learned he was wrong as his body got torn bit by bit he could feel it and died trying to think of a song Now that might seem just a little bit strange - to think of a song as you're dying - But this was a song that his grandmother taught him as a young boy whenever he'd start crying It's a song about seizures and how you shouldn't have them especially when you are flying And he never once thought that the song would be handy til rap is completely stupid and I apologize, guys AlecTrevelyan006 Master Alec showed some pity, to apprentice Bucketeer But alas his turn was wasted, like if Abra uses leer Fetus blew his one last chance, to become a rap anointed When he went and spat that crap, he left us disappointed He should have known that facing me, defines foregone conclusion And I had thought he had some skills, must have been some weird illusion His raps cause brain contusions, with wit rare as cold fusion And the occlusion of his allusions just leads to mass confusion I know you’re trying something new, and for that you should be lauded But if you can’t do better, your lil fan club won’t be crowded While he fills his raps with charm, as his words seek to disarm His rap career’s like Palmer; you could say it “bought the farm” ---- Battle 61: MajinZidane vs. nintendogirl ~The Score~ MajinZidane: 4 nintendogirl: 6 ~The Raps~ MajinZidane my poetic rhymes do not disguise the sharpness of my word sympathetic style, no compromise, i'll end this with my sword. my transcendent flow, developed to show the lyrics I amass yer response time slow, this cast i know, i'm bout to be kickin' your ass. preform on my stage, let the world admire what i am throwin your way got you trapped in a cage, keep you safe from my fire, your composure is weaker than clay. you will need a white mage to prep for yer verse, my stuff is surely to phase her open up a new page, read about my new curse, over here i'mma chargin' muh laser. i will show you no fear as i charge straight ahead, you'll be tear-in' when i punch you out. cement boots off the pier, after yer eatin' lead, this will be the one true final bout. you're the first one to fall, like glass joe got no chance, come on i would LOVE a real match for no longer i'll stall, there's no shift in my stance, got some C4 inside of yer snatch. nintendogirl Now you’re calling, you’ve finally stopped stalling, And you’re on your knees and crawling, To my palace, lost as Alice, in my wonderland of malice, Yet you’re trying to seem callous? What the hell? I’ll give credit where it’s due, You’ve stood up to let me blitz you, Stupidly courageous, not a bit advantageous, Useful as your AIDS, but not nearly so contagious. Your lazer is a’ charging, and your penis is enlarging, Proximity to oestrogen, your body is alarming, Far too extended, but you’ve kept yourself well tended, 3 inches ain’t much, but yo mama thinks you’re splendid. MajinZidane i recognize yer petty lies and i advise that you remise i analyze what yours implies, makin' sighs about my size well yer in for a big surprise when i revise what you've theorized look in your eyes, you see your prize, find my "supplies" to be life-sized. yes this implies that i would rise and let you have your very own try. in my franchise we charge excise, so spread your thighs and try not to cry. i plan your demise, put on my disguise, this "exercise" causes time to fly with your outcries we'll feel up in the skies, but soon i'll have to say goodbye... until sunrise you can surmise only to be fooled by my phony guise. then i chastise, use my knife and incise, a final prayer for you from rabbis. you were unwise to spread those lies, and my reply will summarize that i despise what you've reprized; but in the end "spoilers" ngirl dies. nintendogirl I see you feel anxiety, you’ve lost hold of sobriety, You ain’t got no propriety, not welcome in society, Your rhymes got no variety, can’t challenge a small fry MC, While I got skills, give the audience thrills, I give you chills, racking up the kills, While, you’re slipping on spills and popping pills. So I shame your claim, I became big game, My acclaim is aflame, you never overcame your blame, So I proclaim my name, I’m NGirl for shame. This is the end, your conclusion, Time to mend your quaint illusion, I’ve just penned, your tournament exclusion. ---- Battle 62: XtremeBlur vs. TVontheradio ~The Score~ Xtremeblur: 2 TVontheRadio: 2 ~The Raps~ XtremeBlur Upon a provoked thought chain I've ascended from the deepest caves of sound Four matches in, obliterating the competition with the keenest claves around You're invoking a wrought brain that's already appended the obituaries of his opponents Guiltier than sin, price of admission equal to the pay that comes with a Shinra employment A top tier band's next on the hit list, what's this bedlam? Another to be raked on my death toll endeavor 'Sa crime testing my patience, but you're the victim - the melody I make maroons souls to be lost forever It's true. Get so injected in this beat, they'll end up discovering Hoffa before they ever Find you, but don't worry, those looking for Amelia Earhart will certainly feel a little better Now one contender lesser, I'll Return to Cookie Mountain and send my letter off to Science Turned thirty thirsty emcees into blood fountains, forcin' those Desperate Youths into silence And Tonight, I'm a sabotage the truce of the Golden Age with ambitious and exquisite lyrical violence Get Halfway Home before you realize my poetic wryness - contentless Wolves Like You are left Cryin' TVontheRadio So with your rap that's so clever - takin' titles TV treasures Pleasures no one and not ever, with your prosy plodding measures Lectures of your failed endeavor, never worthy learning ventures Censures sounding your surrender, better give in to the pressures Of the TeleVisionary, conquering your reality That act will be your last, you see, for this rap's a Fatality No need for twenty syllables, sixteen's a flawless victory Syntactically no match for me, a determined finality Now you Let the Devil In trying to **** with King Eternal Wore You Out and left you Blind for Staring at the Sun, infernal But I'll show you mercy, son; won't cast your Dreams into the fire An Ambulance to keep you safe; courtesy of the Young Liar XtremeBlur A "TeleVisionary", you say? That's the imbecilic title you've crafted yourself? Well I'm envisioning your decay; No more delay now, so fasten your seatbelt I kill as many emcees as SDR gives hugs Dish out more nosebleeds than Ali to a cokehead's mug Make you clean up your own mess like a Janitor, Scrub. Brain tissue spilled on the floor, convoluted as O'Reilly on drugs I'll make you cry worse than Grave of the Fireflies My arsenal's got more bullets than people in Shanghai You could try longer than pi but perfection doesn't compromise. You'll only end up more heartbroken than Will Smith when his dog dies Wordplay on fire - forests admire - like the sound of the lyre, it plays in your death scene Smoke more folks than tobacco, ruin idols like Jacko and the Clinton fiasco, time to start the machine TVontheRadio Perhaps my title might just prove a little hard to process For the real ee-dee-iot box whose goal is "DQ!" for success I'll have to spell it out for you, with every syllable and stress A test of all your learning faculties - you fail, I must confess But let's not jump ahead (although I'm right) I'm sure you'll play along Cause "special" kids like you need lessons, too, to know what's right and wrong The "Tele" in my title simply means "far off" in Greek Exactly how you measure up to TV's worst day of the week "Vis" and "ion" are both Latin, "see" and "be's" the definitions Hackin' Blur's craptacular raps is a sight to see! Be wishin' That you never scorned the psychic who just saw another vision Fission Mailed went the machine right after starting the ignition ---- Battle 63: DSRage vs. WalrusJump ~The Score~ DSRage: n/a WalrusJump: Wins by DQ ~The Raps~ DSRage WalrusJump, more like SphealJump, My humps, my humps my humps my humps, check it out. I am only posting this rap because of you, you're a foo and I don't want to lose against you. That would be embarrassing... so let me sing... We are siameeeeese cats This rap is phat, what what, in the butt. It's a poop, can't you tell? WalrusJump I'm ashamed I even have to respond to that junk More bull**** than Ashton Kutcher when you're getting Punk'd Your weak-ass rap is shameful, you've got blame to show for it, And so does your mother for not using birth control for it Losing against me is embarrassing? I don't believe that lie 'Cause right now your cheeks should be as red as cherry pie Seriously, the Black Eyed Peas? What the **** were you on Because really at this point this battle is too far gone. So just accept defeat now before further humiliation Or else I'll be forced to make this a demonstration "How Not To Rap - Part 1, Featuring DSRage" So why don't you just exit this here rap battling cage. ---- Battle 64: Cokes vs. MaxedOutRyu ~The Score~ Cokes: - MOR: - ~The Raps~ Cokes MOR Cokes MOR ---- See Also * Week 1 * Week 2 * Week 3 * Week 4 * Week 5 * Postseason * Back to the Standings and Results page Category: Board 8 RAP BATTLE